


Becoming Agape

by LegQlas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: its all kinda mentioned tbh, its kinda mentioned, well his family is only sorta in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegQlas/pseuds/LegQlas
Summary: yuri dances on the ice but... where is his Agape?





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this at like 2AM and in like maybe an hour im sorry -Admin Mary Grace

Agape He had been lacking in agape.... 

Yuri knew he needed to find something to draw from. Some time when he truly loved someone wholly and selflessly, but he had nothing. Not even his grandfather had inspired his love enough for him to project into the routine and come out feeling loved and loving in return. Knowing the whole audience felt the same. 

Nothing worked, nobody helped. 

Viktor was useless as usual. Offering some time with a bottle and food as comfort... Viktor knew that he was 15 not 21 and yet here we are, with so many things kicked over and Viktor rightly deserving Yuris hate.

\------- 

Yuri had decided to take a walk to clear his head but that had seriously backfired. 

Simply put?

Fangirls. Everywhere. 

There was no escaping them! It was like they could smell him... god a few seconds more and he was toast!  
A sound, a bike engine, and a knight dressed in black.  
_Holy Fuck it's The Hot Guy from earlier_   thought yuri

"get on" said Otabek

\-------

That night, alone in his bedroom, Yuri Plisetsky thought about Agape. About what it would mean to find someone and want to save them, to want to lift them out of a world of hurt and pain even if it left scars on your own arms... 

Yuri thought about his definition of pain first.

He thought about how hard it was to talk, to make the right words come out. 

He thought about how much harder it was to let anyone near enough to make their own words matter.

Yuri thought about Otabek.

Yuri thought about Otabek saving him that day...

Yuri thought about the inevitable media backlash of taking Yuri away from an "unscheduled meet and greet."

Yuri found his Agape


End file.
